<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Booksmart by ot7mikrokosm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551165">Booksmart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm'>ot7mikrokosm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Booksmart (2019), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Class President Park Jimin (BTS), Crack, Drinking, F/M, Graduation, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Nerd Kim Taehyung | V, Nerd Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kim Yongsun | Solar, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) Being an Asshole, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Parties, Recreational Drug Use, Teacher-Student Relationship, alpha sihyuk, omega chaeyoung, omega jennie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin and Taehyung spent their high school years focusing on their studies and didn't bother with a social life. However, on the eve of their graduation, they realize that they may have missed out on a lot more than they realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic based on one of my favorite movies! I hope y'all enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Good morning. Take a deep breath.</em>" Jimin took a deep breath as he sat in the middle of his bedroom floor with his eyes closed, letting his motivation podcast get him ready for the last day of his senior year. "<em>You've worked harder than everyone, and that is why you're a champion. You understand that greatness takes sacrifice. Visualize what you still want to achieve. Stand atop the mountain of your success and look down at everyone who's ever doubted you. Fuck those losers. Fuck them in their stupid fucking faces.</em>" He opened his eyes, ready to take on the day.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung repeatedly pressed on the horn of his car in the hopes that it would draw Jimin out faster. Eventually, his best friend finally stepped out of his apartment and immediately began striking poses to show off his last day of high school outfit. "Oh, shit! Hold on!" Taehyung hopped out of his car just in time to join Jimin for one of their impromptu dance parties.</p><p>"I missed you, Tae!"</p><p>"I missed <em>you</em>!" After another minute of dancing, Taehyung decided to ask, "Are we going to school or-"</p><p>"No." Jimin cut him off. "I don't think we are."</p><p>Taehyung shrugged as he danced. "We're just gonna stay here." He did one more spin before ending his dance with a laugh and climbing back into his car.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin and Taehyung made their way down the crowded hallways where people were already celebrating the end of school with loud cheers and messes. After nearly knocked over for the fifth time, Jimin became fed up with the antics. "Where was this energy at my class president inauguration assembly, people?!"</p><p>Taehyung shook his head. "Some people."</p><p>They finally made it to their destination just as Principal Bang was finishing up the morning announcements. "Principal Bang," Jimin ignored the way the alpha male groaned out loud, "I want to make the transition to next year's student government as seamless as possible so that when I'm at," he dropped his voice to a whisper for the last word, "Hanyang-"</p><p>"You can just say it at a normal volume." Principal Bang informed him. "Please say it at a normal volume."</p><p>Taehyung shrugged. "Our class' official policy is to not discuss where anyone is attending next year." He reminded the alpha. "We don't want them to feel insecure."</p><p>Principal Bang hummed. "Very thoughtful."</p><p>"Anyway," Jimin clapped his hands together. "I need to go over the end of year budget numbers we have."</p><p>The alpha groaned. "Now? Do we have to do it now?" Jimin nodded with a smile. "Why don't you do it with Chanyeol? He is the vice president."</p><p>Jimin raised an eyebrow at the mention of one of the dumbest alphas in their class. "We both know that Chanyeol only ran for VP because they plan the dances. That position is practically a popularity contest. He's useless!"</p><p>"Boys," Principal Bang sighed. "It's the last day. We got you through high school. Now, can't we just graduate, head off to college, celebrate this wonderful achievement?" He stood up and walked over to the door, ushering them out of his office. "Let's focus on getting through the rest of the day without anything horrible happening, okay?"</p><p>"Are you shutting the door on us?" Jimin asked, offended that the principal was kicking them out. "We will persist!"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung leaned against the locker next to Jimin's watching Chanyeol flirt with some omegas down the hall. "He's like the great equalizer. Delegates from every group of omegas are casting their ballots for his knot."</p><p>Jimin hummed as he closed his locker and turned around, seeing a very familiar omega next to the aforementioned alpha. "And Triple A takes the lead."</p><p>"Don't call Jennie that." Taehyung shot Jimin a look.</p><p>"Everybody calls her that!" Jimin defended himself. "She gave roadside assistance to three alpha last year."</p><p>"And do you hear them getting degrading nicknames?"</p><p>"They call Yoo Junseo 'Dick Splinter'."</p><p>Taehyung blinked as he looked over at his best friend. "That's not derogatory, it's a factual description." Jimin shrugged as he continued to watch Chanyeol and Jennie flirting with each other.</p><p> </p><p>As they entered homeroom, their teacher, Ms. Kim, held up her most recent crossword puzzle. "7:20."</p><p>"Under eight minutes?!" Jimin gasped. "There's no way!"</p><p>Taehyung groaned. "It took me 9:43."</p><p>Ms. Kim giggled before sighing. "What am I gonna do without you two next year? Nobody around here even attempts these puzzles."</p><p>Jimin stretched up to throw his arm around Taehyung's shoulders. "Tae and I are gonna Skype the puzzle every single week, so we will send you our Sundays."</p><p>"Why don't I just give you guys my phone number?" Ms. Kim offers. "That way, you guys can call or text me if you ever need anything."</p><p>The two friends shared a look before nodding eagerly. "That would make our lives!" They both pulled their phones out and handed them to their teacher so she could put her number in.</p><p>"Ms. Kim, I thought there were no cell phones allowed in class?" Jennie tilted her head. "Or are their exceptions for ass kissers?"</p><p>"A dollar in the swear jar!" Ms. Kim held her hand out.</p><p>Jennie feigned a pout. "I'm so sorry. These shorts," she dragged her hand over them, pulling them up just enough for the curve of her booty to hang out, "don't have pockets." Ms. Kim rolled her eyes as the students moved to their seats.</p><p>"Hey, Taehyung," he turned around to see Jungkook leaning over his desk. "Did you just score your teacher's phone number?" Taehyung nodded. "Nice." Jungkook continued to look at the other omega as he sat back in his chair, causing Taehyung to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"Hey, Ms. Kim?" Namjoon called out to the teacher. "You should come party with us tonight."</p><p>Jimin turned to face him with a look of disbelief. "Did you just ask Ms. Kim if she wants to party with you?" He didn't even give Namjoon a chance to respond before continuing. "You think she wants to watch you and your friends get drunk and break things?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was having a conversation with her." Namjoon gestured to Ms. Kim. "You were not part of this."</p><p>"Sit down, Namjoon." Jimin shook his head, turning back to the front as Yoongi burst into the classroom.</p><p>"What up, Ms. Kim?" He set a gift bag on her desk. "I just wanted to drop off a last day present for my favorite teacher."</p><p>Ms. Kim groaned. "Yoongi, you are not my student."</p><p>Yoongi shrugged. "I've heard great things." He turned to the class. "Everybody else got their graduation gifts, right?" He opened his jacket to show off a shirt with his face on it.</p><p>Hoseok shook his head slowly. "Nobody asked for that."</p><p>Jungkook nodded in agreement. "Nobody's going to wear a shirt with your face on it, Yoongi. Not even ironically."</p><p>"Agree to disagree."</p><p>"Yoongi, just go." Ms. Kim pleaded.</p><p>Yoongi held up his hands as he backed towards the door. "Wasn't even here." He nodded towards Jimin specifically. "Bye, Jimin."</p><p>As the alpha disappeared, Taehyung leaned over to Jimin. "Bye, Jimin." He teased his best friend.</p><p>"Why does he always do that?" Jimin asked in slight annoyance.</p><p>Taehyung shrugged as Hoseok and Junhong made their way to the front of the room. "Fair townspeople!" Everyone ignored them. "FAIR TOWNSPEOPLE, I SWEAR TO GOD!" Junhong cleared his throat now that he had everyone's attention. "Mark thy calendars and make thy plans to attend the drama department's summer program…" He dramatically unrolled his flyer. "Shakespeare in the Parking Lot."</p><p>Hoseok took over then. "We will be performing the Bard's comedies as modern tragedies outside the supermarket across town. It's what we did in my summer program last year in Barcelona when I lived in Barcelona." Jimin rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. "I will be directing and Junhong…maybe starring pending auditions."</p><p>Junhong looked at him with an offended expression before turning back to the class. "I don't audition. I'm offer only." He laughed before bowing dramatically.</p><p>"That sounds fun…" Taehyung said politely as Hoseok returned to his seat next to Jimin. "But I'm not gonna be here."</p><p>"Taehyung's spending the summer in Botswana helping omegas make all-natural heat suppressants." Jimin smiled at his best friend in pride.</p><p>"Oh…" Hoseok responded. "That's…interesting."</p><p>Taehyung shrugged. "Rape and abuse are very rampant over there because alphas still think that an omega in heat is 'asking for it' and then shames them for being too promiscuous, so…"</p><p>"That's very noble of you." Hoseok said sincerely, already turning away.</p><p>"I can't because I'm working all summer," Jimin blurted out. "And I just don't want to."</p><p>Hoseok gave him a fake smile. "You are an uncultured swine."</p><p>Jimin tilted his head. "Why would you do theater when you could do debate?"</p><p>"Because some of us actually enjoy working with others."</p><p>"And some of us know how to win."</p><p>"No one's winning in that outfit."</p><p>"Settle down." Ms. Kim cut in as she stood up from her desk. "We've got work to do. Jimin, why don't you start us off?" The entire class groaned as Jimin stood up and skipped to the front of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin made his way across the courtyard to where Chanyeol and Namjoon were messing around rather than eating lunch. He cleared his throat, adjusting his grip on his own lunch tray. "Chanyeol?"</p><p>"Hold on."</p><p>"Chanyeol."</p><p>"Just one second."</p><p>Jimin groaned. "Chanyeol, there are some very important student government things to discuss."</p><p>"Dude!" Chanyeol exclaimed as the chip Namjoon tossed at him fell on the ground. "You're supposed to aim at my mouth!"</p><p>"We need to talk about the end of year budget."</p><p>Chanyeol finally glanced over at Jimin. "I'm kind of busy right now. I'll get with you later."</p><p>Jimin rolled his eyes and walked to the far corner of the courtyard where Taehyung was already sitting at their usual table. "I cannot believe I lasted an entire year with Chanyeol as my vice president. He never wants to do any work, all he ever does is goof off, it's infuriating! I just…"</p><p>His ranting faded to the background as the Park Chaeyoung, aka Rose, came into his line of view. Her eyes, her body, her laugh. Everything about her made electricity shoot through his veins and had ever since she'd first transferred to their school from Australia.</p><p>Noticing that his best friend was no longer listening to him, Jimin turned to see what had captured Taehyung's attention. Seeing Rose, he rolled his eyes slightly and elbowed his best friend in the side. "Dude, just go talk to her."</p><p>"What?" Taehyung looked at Jimin as if he were completely insane. "No!"</p><p>Jimin shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "Okay. I'll go talk to Rose-"</p><p>"No, no, no, no-"</p><p>"-I have so much to say-"</p><p>Taehyung yanked Jimin back down into his seat and glared at him. Jimin just held his gaze, raising an eyebrow until Taehyung groaned. "Alright, fine, I'm going." He grumbled as he stood up, nervously making his way over to the female omega. He glanced back at Jimin to glare at him, running into Rose as he did so. "I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"It's totally fine." Rose assured him.</p><p>The male omega giggled nervously. "So, how are you?" Rose shrugged as if to say she was doing alright. "Isn't it crazy how it's our last day of high school?"</p><p>"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, laughing slightly. "I can barely believe it!" She smiled at Taehyung. "Are you going to Chanyeol's tonight? His aunt went on a cruise ship that broke down so he's gonna throw a party at her house."</p><p>"That's awesome!"</p><p>Rose's smile faltered slightly. "I mean, they're stuck on a boat, shitting in buckets."</p><p>Taehyung started shaking his head. "Yeah, no, that's not what I meant." He smiled awkwardly at Rose before quickly excusing himself back to his and Jimin's lunch table.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jimin interrogated as Taehyung returned. "Go back!"</p><p>"Nope." Taehyung shook his head. "That was bad. Terrible. Excruciating." Jimin raised an eyebrow at him. "Besides, I don't even know if she's into omegas."</p><p>Jimin shook his head. "I just don't understand." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows at him. "It's kind of shocking that you're into Rose. I mean, your first crush was Dora the Explorer. You go from that to…" He gestured to Rose.</p><p>Taehyung shrugged. "I just like that she's always positive and she has a really cute smile." He watched the omega of interest as he laughed with some of their other classmates. "She just seems like a fun person to have sleepovers and lie around with."</p><p>Jimin gasped dramatically. "<em>I'm</em> a fun person to have sleepovers and lie around with. That's literally all we do."</p><p>"Yeah but with her there'd be more…" Taehyung cleared his throat awkwardly before lowering his voice. "…pussy involved."</p><p>"That's fair."</p><p>"She said Chanyeol's having a party tonight." Taehyung informed his best friend.</p><p>Jimin rolled his eyes. "Of course, he would, he's a fucking dumbass." He looked over his shoulder at the alpha who was still goofing off with Namjoon. "Somebody always gets arrested the night before graduation." He sighed before turning back to Taehyung, scooting closer to him. "Tae, do you know how many omegas are gonna be up your pussy at Chung-Ang next year?" Taehyung scoffed quietly. "Are you aware of it? Because I'm aware of it. Every time I come to visit you, you're just gonna be slicking it up with a different omega."</p><p>"I really don't think-"</p><p>"I'm gonna have to bring nose plugs or something because the absolute stench of slick and sex hormones will be so overpowering-"</p><p>"I don't see why you think that even if I do sleep around, why I would fuck someone when I know you would be coming to visit right at that moment."</p><p>"College is when you're supposed to let your freak flag fly, dude." He wrapped his arm around Taehyung. "Let your freak flag fly."</p><p> </p><p>Jimin and Taehyung were sitting on a bench outside of the school when a familiar, obnoxiously expensive car pulled in, Seokjin hanging out of the sunroof. "Here comes the 1%." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "That car belongs in a museum."</p><p>"What the fuck, Yoongi?" Seokjin asked in irritation as the car came to a stop. "I said door to door."</p><p>"Museum of Death." Taehyung continued. "Its smog is killing us all."</p><p>They watched as Seokjin practically threw himself out the window of the car, Yoongi popping out seconds later to make sure he was okay. "They spend literally every minute together." Jimin shook his head. "It's so bizarre."</p><p>Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows at him. "<em>We</em> spend every minute together."</p><p>"Yeah, but we're equals." Jimin stated. "Seokjin just keeps Yoongi around for when he needs a liver."</p><p>Seokjin then climbed onto the hood of the car despite Yoongi's protests. "I'M FUCKING EXHAUSTED, YOONGI! JUST LEAVE ME BE!"</p><p>"Jinnie, I just got it back from the shop-"</p><p>Seokjin pushed Yoongi's face away as he shushed him. "I'm napping!"</p><p>Taehyung tilted his head as he watched the exchange. "Do you think it's true his dad got him a sex worker for his 14th birthday?"</p><p>"It's too weird of a story to be made up." Jimin justified. "There's so many specifics. He sprained his ankle; she had a hearing aid…" He looked back over to see that Seokjin had now climbed to the very top of the car, however now Yoongi was ignoring the omega in order to wave excitedly at Jimin.</p><p>"What up?!" Yoongi asked before reaching into his car. "You guys hungry? I got some dumplings!" He held up a couple of takeout bags.</p><p>"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" Seokjin groaned.</p><p>Yoongi ignored him. "They might be a little soggy now, they're great cold!"</p><p>"God fucking dammit." Jimin groaned as Taehyung told Yoongi that they were fine. "I have to pee, so I’m going to your weird ass bathroom. Watch my shit."</p><p>"Until all of us can pee without genitals, none of us can." Taehyung shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin scoffed and shook his head as he looked over the graffiti on the stall. "These motherfuckers." He muttered as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. "'Your ugly' what?" He scoffed again as he corrected the grammatical error. "How did you even graduate the sixth grade? I just don't understand."</p><p>The bathroom door burst open then. "Okay, so I would mate the sex doll," Jimin overheard Namjoon saying to his companion, "fuck the soccer ball, and kill Jimin."</p><p>The omega froze for a seconds before turning back towards the stall door, blinking as he tuned fully into the alphas' conversation. "Dude, why?!"</p><p>"There's no other way!" Namjoon insisted. "I can't fuck him, because my dick won't get hard if I'm scared. And I can't mate him because I don't believe in the institution. So, my only option is to kill Jimin, even though I know it will haunt me."</p><p>Jennie's laugh then rang through the room. "Are you guys talking about Park Jimin? He is so weird. He always acts like he's 40."</p><p>"I wish he was fucking 40!" The other alpha that Jimin had finally identified as Jackson Wang exclaimed. "Omegas in their 40s know themselves." Jennie giggled. "He's cute, I'll give him that. But he'd probably make you quiz him on his Suneung analogies while you fuck him."</p><p>Namjoon snorted. "His pussy's probably stuffed with diplomas. That shit's like a filing cabinet down there."</p><p>"I got no problem with a filing cabinet." Jackson stated over more of Jennie's laughter. "I would have passionate sex with Park Jimin."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I'd just put a bag over his personality."</p><p>As the trio burst into laughter, Jimin quickly pulled his pants up and flushed the toilet. They all fell silent as he emerged from the stall and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "Oh, don't stop on my account." Jimin stated. "My pussy <em>is</em> stuffed with diplomas. Soon it's gonna be stuffed with job offers and glowing profiles and commendations from the president. While you guys were all studying AP Blowjobs," Jennie rolled her eyes at the obvious dig, "I was kicking ass and busting curves, and I'm gonna continue to do that at <em>Hanyang</em> next year." Jimin gave them all a not so friendly smile. "I like my choices, and wherever you three are next year, I hope you do too."</p><p>Jennie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to Hanyang too."</p><p>Jimin froze while drying his hands. "What?"</p><p>"I'm incredible at blowjobs," Jennie shrugged, "but I also got a 380 on my Suneung."</p><p>"No, you didn't." Jimin denied, tossing his used paper towel in the trash.</p><p>Jennie fake smiled. "I got in early."</p><p>"To Hanyang?"</p><p>Jennie nodded before turning to Jackson. "Where are you going to school?"</p><p>"I'm playing football at SNU."</p><p>Jimin laughed in disbelief. "Seoul National University? What are you guys talking about?"</p><p>"I'm not going to college." Namjoon blurted out. "I got recruited to code for Naver." He shrugged. "It's no Samsung, but the entry pay is pretty tight. Mid nine figures, no reason for me to complain."</p><p>Jennie reached out and patted him on the back. "That's my boy. I'm proud of you."</p><p>Jimin blinked at the alpha. "You failed middle school twice."</p><p>Namjoon shrugged again. "The rule of threes."</p><p>Jimin continued to blink as he looked at the three of them who still weren't laughing and saying it was all just a joke. "You guys are serious?"</p><p>Jennie shrugged, stepping forward until she was directly in front of Jimin. "I may pretend like I don't know you next year. No offense."</p><p>"But you guys don't even care about school."</p><p>"No." Jennie scoffed. "We just don't <em>only</em> care about school."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung jumped as Jimin burst out of the bathroom, but his surprise soon morphed into concern at the expression on his best friend's face. "You okay?"</p><p>Jimin ignored him, instead opting to run down the hall to his vice president. "Chanyeol, where are you going to school next year?"</p><p>"I thought we weren't supposed to-"</p><p>"Just tell me!"</p><p>"Jesus!" Chanyeol stared down at the omega as if he were insane. "Korea University, calm down."</p><p>Jimin turned away, setting his sights on his next victim. "Jungkook!"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Where are you going to school next year?"</p><p>Jungkook shook his head. "I couldn't be less interested in…whatever this is."</p><p>Jimin groaned, going down the hall to the next person he saw. "Seokjin! Where the fuck are you going to school next year?!"</p><p>Seokjin sighed. "Don’t judge me, it was my fifth choice…KAIST."</p><p>Jimin suddenly found it hard to breathe, everything sounding muffled as the final bell of the day rang out, causing everyone to go absolutely crazy. They were so busy celebrating that no one even noticed when Jimin began to scream…except Taehyung. "Oh shit."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung strummed his ukulele, making up a song on the spot as Jimin continued to stare silently into the distance. "<em>If you don't say something in the next 10 minutes, I'm gonna take you to the hospital…I don't wanna say I'm getting concerned, but to be honest, I'm getting concerned…</em>"</p><p>"Everything is fucked!" Jimin finally screamed.</p><p>"This is obviously not helping." Taehyung mumbled, carefully setting his instrument to the side.</p><p>"We made the choice." Jimin stated. "We didn't party because we wanted to focus on school and get into good universities."</p><p>Taehyung nodded. "And it worked."</p><p>Jimin groaned. "But the irresponsible people who partied <em>also</em> got into those colleges! They did both!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Sooo!" Jimin threw his hands up in exasperation. "We fucked up! We didn't have to choose. <em>They did both!</em>" He sighed. "We are the only assholes who did one."</p><p>Taehyung sat up, pouting at his words. "We are <em>not</em> assholes. Just…just come sit down and eat cake with me."</p><p>"This is not the time to celebrate!" Jimin insisted. After a few more seconds of contemplation, he shook his head and turned to Taehyung. "We have to go to a party tonight."</p><p>Taehyung blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"Let's go to Chanyeol's party."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Tae, we may have only one night left to have both studied and partied during high school." Jimin stated seriously. "Otherwise, we're just gonna be the omegas that missed out. We haven't done anything! We haven't broken any rules!"</p><p>"We've broken a lot of rules." Taehyung retorted. "Exhibit A: we have fake IDs."</p><p>"Fake <em>university</em> IDs." Jimin groaned. "So, we can get into their 24-hour library."</p><p>Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Name one person whose life was so much better because they broke a couple of rules."</p><p>"Picasso."</p><p>"He broke art rules." Taehyung deadpanned. "Name a person who broke a real rule."</p><p>"Rosa Parks."</p><p>"Name another one."</p><p>"Susan B. Anthony."</p><p>"God damn it."</p><p>"Tae, I am so serious!" Jimin sighed. "They think that we're robots. They think all we care about is taking a million extracurriculars and getting into Hanyang and editing Law Review at Korea University, and clerking for a judge between junior and senior year before being the youngest justice ever nominated to the Supreme Court of Korea!" Taehyung raised an eyebrow at his friend, causing Jimin to clear his throat. "In my case, at least. Anyway, nobody knows that we are fun!"</p><p>"We know."</p><p>"<em>They</em> need to know!"</p><p>"Who's they?"</p><p>Jimin ignored Taehyung. "We are not one dimensional! We are smart <em>and</em> fun! We have to do this.</p><p>Taehyung scoffed. "We graduate <em>tomorrow</em>. What if we get in trouble?"</p><p>"You know that we are too smart for that." Jimin then gave Taehyung a knowing look. "Rose will be there. She wanted you to come!" Taehyung let out a quiet scoff. "You can finally make your move!" Taehyung shook his head slightly. "You've been out for two years and you've never kissed an omega. I want you to experience this!" Taehyung couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at that. "And what will I be doing during that time? I'm going to experience a seminal, fun anecdote, and we are gonna change our stories forever."</p><p>Taehyung sighed. "I thought we were gonna watch-"</p><p>"Political documentaries can wait, bitch!" Jimin jumped up. "What took them three years, we are doing in one night!" He picked up the small cake Taehyung had prepared for them to celebrate with and tossed it into the air.</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm</p><p>Please leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>